


Every Time We Kiss

by iamthatmonster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, literally just tooth-rotting fluff, suga is flirty and daichi is blushy, they kiss a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: “Suga!” The tone of Daichi's voice was nothing short of exasperated, though he didn't pull away from where Suga had intertwined their fingers. The other had dragged him through the open doors of the gym a few moments prior and was currently dead set on dragging him towards the back of the building. “It's raining. Why are we out here again?”“It's only sprinkling, Daichi. Don't be so dramatic.”No sooner had the words been spoken than a roll of thunder was filling the space around them, shaking the very ground on which they stood. Daichi narrowed his eyes.





	Every Time We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years (according to AO3 my last update was July of 2016) and I've never written fanfiction for an anime before, so I hope I did alright. My love for these boys was too much to resist.

“Suga!” The tone of Daichi's voice was nothing short of exasperated, though he didn't pull away from where Suga had intertwined their fingers. The other had dragged him through the open doors of the gym a few moments prior and was currently dead set on dragging him towards the back of the building. “It's raining. Why are we out here again?”

“It's only sprinkling, Daichi. Don't be so dramatic.”

No sooner had the words been spoken than a roll of thunder was filling the space around them, shaking the very ground on which they stood. Daichi narrowed his eyes.

“I'm not being _dramatic_ , I'm just being practical. We haven't even started practice yet, and the two of us are about to get stuck in a downpour that we saw coming. I don't know about you, but I'm not a fan of running around in wet clothes.”

“Oh, I don't know, captain. I wouldn't  _mind_ seeing that white shirt of yours soaked through.”

Daichi felt his cheeks warm slightly at the words, swatting at Suga's shoulder with his free hand. Suga only grinned as a response and a few moments later he came to a stop. Daichi almost ran into him.

Before he had a chance to complain, Suga spun to face him, his eyes as bright as ever. Daichi felt his heart swell in his chest, a pang that caused his body to warm from the inside out. He didn't mind the rain as much as he had before.

“So why do you think I brought you back here, captain?”

Sighing softly, Daichi tried to hold back the smile starting to tug at the corners of his lips. “I'm sure I don't know, Suga. I never know with you.”

“But you love that about me.” Suga took a step closer with the statement, an innocent look plastered across his face as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

Again, Daichi felt his face burn. “I mean, I guess I do.”

Suga smiled once more, trailing the fingers of his right hand over Daichi's chest before ultimately sliding them up to hook over his shoulder. As he did so, he took several steps back, pulling Daichi along with him as he pressed his own back against the wall.

“Starting to figure it out yet?”

Daichi's breath caught in his throat, several (rather explicit) images flashing through his mind. “Suga, we can't.”

Suga stuck his lip out in a pout. “Why not? I just want to kiss my boyfriend, and we have some time before practice. Kissing is perfectly innocent; if someone catches us, it's not a big deal.” A wicked grin crossed Suga's features as he spoke, making it perfectly clear, at least to Daichi, that he had been teasing this whole time. “Unless of course, my _lovely_ boyfriend has a much dirtier brain than I do?”

“As if anyone could have a dirtier brain than you, Koushi.” Even as the words left his lips he could tell that he was starting to give, the tone of his voice having dropped to something deeper and a bit more gravelly.

A harsh shudder wracked Suga's body at the combination of the words and the tone, and he hooked the crook of his elbow around Daichi's neck to drag him closer. “I don't know what you're talking about, captain. Like I said, I only wanted to kiss my boyfriend. Nothing but innocent intentions here.”

Despite Daichi's usual self-control, those statements caused something in Daichi to snap. A few moments later he was reaching up to thread his fingers through Suga's hair, tightening his grip in it slightly. “You're such a handful.”

“And you _love it._ ”

Daichi's expression softened at the words, and before he knew what was happening, he leaned in to kiss him. It was gentler than both of them had expected, likely due to the manifestation of Suga's words. After their lips parted, Daichi pressed a shorter, second kiss to his lips. “I do,” he mumbled against them.

Suga's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could get out so much as a word, another roll of thunder shook their bodies and it was like the heavens had opened. In a matter of seconds, it was a flat-out downpour.

Instead of being frustrated with the new development, Suga seemed far from it. He giggled in a way that made Daichi's heart thud hard in his chest, before closing his eyes and pulling Daichi down to kiss him again. Daichi let himself be dragged along, though he had a hard time closing his own eyes. The way the raindrops collected on Suga's eyelashes was far too beautiful to tear his gaze away from, especially when everything else about him radiated energy and happiness.

After a few moments, Suga's eyes fluttered open and he giggled again, most likely amused at the way Daichi had been staring at him. He reached up to cup Daichi's face with one hand, rubbing his thumb across the other's cheek and leaning up to peck his lips once more. “You're looking at me like you've never kissed me before!” Suga had to shout the words in order to be heard above the rain, but his tone, so light and full of laughter, caused Daichi's chest to tighten just the same.

He leaned in closer, tucking his face against Suga's shoulder as he kissed at his neck, moving to the space behind his ear shortly afterward. Suga hummed contently and relaxed back against the building. When Daichi finally spoke, his words were quiet and directly in Suga's ear.

“Every time I kiss you, I'm surprised all over again that you're even letting me.”

Suga laughed as he turned his head to face Daichi properly, his hand tucked around the back of his neck as he looked into his eyes. “You're not giving yourself enough credit, captain. I think most everyone's in love with you. I'm the lucky one here.”

Daichi shook his head at the claim, leaning in to kiss Suga once more. This kiss was slow and languid, as the rest had been, the two simply wanting to enjoy the few stolen moments they had to spend with each other.

The kisses never intensified, though at one point Daichi did slide his hand down to Suga's hip, holding firmly and using it as a handle to pull him closer. Then, just as Daichi felt himself start to get a bit restless, Suga pulled away.

He smiled up at Daichi, his eyes still shining as he pushed his fingers through Daichi's wet hair. His own hair was plastered to his head, falling a bit closer to his shoulders due to the added weight. Daichi wasn't sure how he still looked so beautiful.

“Well, that was fun.” Suga said, his lips stretching into a grin. “But I think you've distracted me for long enough. We still have practice, after all.”

 

\---

 

“Suga, why are you and Daichi so wet?!” Hinata's voice rang through the gym, his loudness drawing the attention of everyone else present. There was a genuinely curious look on his face as he tilted his head to the side. “It's not that far from the school, and the path is covered?”

Daichi didn't think he'd ever been so red.

 

 


End file.
